Quick connect fittings are commonly used in fluid transporting applications to transition between rigid tubing and flexible tubing, such as between steel and nylon tubing, or between tubing of different sizes. The fittings or couplers can be found in various applications, such as automotive fuel systems, power steering systems, cooling systems, and the like. The fittings generally secure to the rigid tubing and include a barbed tip for inserting into the flexible tubing (such as nylon tubing or the like) in order to create a generally leak proof connection between the two tubes. The fittings come in different sizes and are chosen based on the diameter or diameters of the tubes to be joined. Thus, multiple fittings (including different sized bodies, and fasteners and the like) are required to accommodate different sized tubes.